I LOVE Blue Lingerie
by QueenMabShakespeare
Summary: Megamind accidentally makes an interesting discovery during one of their regular kidnappings. Hope you like it - have fun.


**A:N Well I thought I might try my hand at a MM fanfic. It's light and fluffy but does mention the word nipple and suggests some naughty things. I have another longer story bouncing around in my head but here is a one shot that I hope you MM fans will enjoy. Let me know if you want more from me. From Megamind's POV.**

Megamind, Genius and Master of all Villainy, currently sat in his oversized leather chair with one leg crossed over the other, his slim ankle resting delicately on his knee. One leather clad arm was resting on the arm of his chair whilst his gloveless fingers drummed out a beat-less rhythm, his other hand rested lightly on his thigh, twitching every now and then – not content to be still.

The expression on his face could only be described as a mixture of embarrassed, nervous, unsure and contemplative as he stared at the brunette beauty sitting opposite him. She was blissfully unaware of his blatant staring as she was still sleeping off the effects of the spray he himself had squirted in her face.

This is a commonplace scenario that they had played out many times - Roxanne Ritchie sitting in the kidnappee chair, in the Evil Lair, ankles crossed and bound with rope, hands bound behind her back, not too tight so as to hurt her or bruise her skin – they always made sure, Megamind and Minion would never stand to see her damaged or hurt in any way.

No, this was no ordinary scenario mainly due to the fact that, during the course of Miss Ritchie's current kidnapping, several wayward buttons had decided to undo on her soft satin purple blouse – the result of which was her shirt was completely open to the middle of her abdomen!

Megamind bashfully studied her now exposed chest his eyes flicking towards his hapless victim then quickly flicking away. But, even though he was an alien he was still a MAN for goodness sake. He still had urges and feelings and right now he could feel something happening that was making his tight pants feel much tighter.

He sighed irritably and shifted slightly in his chair the two leather surfaces squeaking against each other. _This will not do at all! I can't have this happen now! Of all the times to have this occur – bah! Think Euclid's algorithms… ok… __5 REM Euclid's algorithm for greatest common divisor 6 PRINT "Type two integers greater than 0" 10 INPUT A,B 20 IF B=0 THEN GOTO 80…aargh! So not helping!_

His eyes couldn't help themselves it was if his brain had decided that his eyes were connected to whatever was happening in his groin and were involuntarily being drawn to scan the a generous helping of creamy peach skin exposed to him. The curve of her bare unprotected neck, the delicate hollow of her throat and the swell of her full plump breasts, with nipples pressing against the near see-through blue lace with little black lightning bolts on the straps! Blue lace…lightning bolts…on her breasts! That had nearly undone him!

Of all the times for them to have a plan that involved Minion being at a secondary location – _Why can't Minion be here deal with this situation – he knows so much more about what is appropriate to do in these situations. _Megamind shivered slightly at the cold air temperature and was glad to have his cape on._ Hmmn, two degrees too cold in here today. Okay back to my current problem… first and foremost – be a gentleman…. Oh!…Oh wow!…Did her…did her… __**nipples**__ just… perk up? _Megamind felt a rush of blood to the lower half of his body and his body twitched in reaction. Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut he quickly swivelled his chair around facing away from the delicious reporter in front of him.

He muttered a few expletives under his breath and put his impressive brain to work on how to solve his current dilemma. Easy if was rocket science or even a false gravity equation – but this – this was out of his area of expertise. He considered his options _I could order a brainbot to fasten the wayward buttons up, then if it all went to jelly… or peanut butter or something … ah custard that's it! Then I could blame it! _There was just one problem with that idea – he couldn't trust they would do it. After-all, just recently they had taken it into their little idiot domes to take ALL his gloves, hide them in secret locations around the lair and chew holes in them. Bad Bots had no wrench throwing for a couple of days for that little stunt!

After a huge internal battle with himself and several mental slaps when his wayward mind had decided to whisper ideas of wickedness, Megamind decided to face it head on i.e. he had made a decision! Whether it was a stupid one would remain to be seen.

Heaving a sigh he rolled his chair closer and swivelled around to face his temptress… _and what a temptress you are Miss Ritchie!_ He thought as he fixed his eyes on the object of his affections for many years now. Only he wasn't faced with a sleeping Miss Ritchie anymore – oh no she was wide awake staring, wide-eyed, mouth slightly parted in shock straight down at her own uncovered chest.

Mortified blue eyes met shocked green eyes as they looked at each other, only a mere two feet apart and then Megamind watched in embarrassed fascination, quirking his right eyebrow towards his brow, as her entire chest flushed pink starting from the lower half of her body, flushing right up through her chest, breasts, neck and ending with her cheeks staining bright pink. His brain short-circuited for a minute as openly stared and his brain could only process _Oh...huh…that whuh…wow…._ And his final thought being _That!...was such a turn on! Wow!_ His own face and ears tinged lilac with that thought and he very quickly dropped his eyes and turned his head to look, blushing furiously, at the far wall.

Roxanne made a squeaking sound and he could hear her shifting in her chair, obviously trying to adjust her shirt but an almost impossible task given her bound hands.

He nervously cleared his throat and lowered his voice, afraid it would come out a squawk. "Err Miss Ritchie – it appears during transport your shirt has become…ahh… unfastened."

He heard Roxanne huff, "Damnit Megamind would you please undo my hands so that I can do my shirt up!"

He immediately sprang up to action, waving his arms animatedly – not wanting to cause her any further humiliation "Yes, yes of course!" He was relieved but this unfortunate, and sudden, action spooked the nearby brainbots one of which clamped on his upraised hand, which in turn startled the other three which collided with each other, then crashed into a yelling Megamind, who in turn tripped on his own chair causing him to fall onto Roxanne tipping him, her and her chair over AND in a futile effort to protect Roxanne from getting hurt, Megamind somehow succeeded in spinning her so that she landed on top of him, breasts squashing into his face and chest "OWW!" "OOOFF!" Then there was silence. The only organic beings present in the room, both stunned, contemplating their current compromising situation in a flash of a nano-second.

Roxanne flushed an even brighter pink – _Was that possible? _Megamind dumbly thought and then his thoughts were interrupted by a wriggling Roxanne, writhing and panting on top of him, trying to free herself and choking out "Megamind… I'm stuck… argh my legs are stuck under this _stupid_ chair – mmpf can you reach behind me and undo my hands."

He was momentarily too dazed to do anything as he was just simply enjoying the sensation of Roxanne squirming on top of him… oh the implications of that one sent his male mind into overdrive!

"Huh – oh, okay hang on". He leaned up and reached behind her – the brainbot long gone, flicked off his hand when he first hit the ground. His wiry arms wrapped around Roxanne and his deft fingers found the knot and started to work away to undo it. Having to push himself up slightly in order to reach around the trussed reporter to the ropes, meant his face, warm breath and chin with goatee accidentally rubbed against Roxanne's exposed breast.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and his head all of a sudden felt dizzy as he became acutely aware of a physical reaction from her body through to his as he pressed against her. _Is that…did I just feel…I'm pretty sure that was….faaahgh her nipples!_ He yanked at the ropes that bound her hands with inhuman strength and they finally gave way under his insistent hands.

As soon as she was free Roxanne quickly rolled off the somewhat stunned spaceman and yanked at the ropes that bound her ankles together. Once off she quickly stood and buttoned her blouse up right to the top button, smoothing down her skirt which had ridden up high on her thighs.

Megamind jumped up from the cold concrete floor of the Evil Lair, righted his chair and closed his cape around in front of him as he had a rather obvious male predicament to deal with right now and he did not want Roxanne to see this – although, he contemplated demurely, he suspected she might have felt it. He couldn't supress a small smirk at the memory what just happened flooded his mind.

He looked at Roxanne who was surprisingly enough sitting back on her chair, having righted it herself, with skirt smoothed primly down back over her legs, her shirt refastened and hands clasped in a matronly fashion in front of her resting on her lap. She was looking everywhere but at him. _Hmm the spunky nosy reporter rather acquiesce today…I wonder why? _He thought wickedly.

However, he dismissed any thoughts of cheeky banter for her sake and decided she had suffered enough embarrassment for one evening. He pondered _– Imagine if it the roles had been reversed and my pants had been undone… how humiliated would I have been? Although…me, Roxanne, me at her mercy …oh there are all manner of exciting scenarios that could be explored! Mental slap NOW, Megamind!_

Megamind cleared his throat and punched in the code to his comms device. "Minion, technical difficulty at Evil Lair end – abort Operation "Button of Doom"". Minions voice crackled back "Oh – okay sir, be right home" after a pause Minion continued "It's getting late sir what do you say to Pizza tonight?" Megamind tapped his fingers on the comms "Okay Minion – I've got the disguise generator so I'll pick Pizza up after I drop Miss Ritchie at her apartment." "Roger that – and please don't get anchovies sir – Roger and out." Minions voice crackled off and Megamind flicked the switch to turn off their communication.

He turned to face a still mortified Roxanne who was trying to desperately recover some dignity. "Miss Ritchie – I'm afraid that I am postponing my next eeevil scheme as I have other more important matters that need to be dealt with right now – so ah um – what will it be spray or blindfold?"

Vivid blue eyes flicked to his and she quickly replied "Spray please – oh and ahh… Megamind?" He gave her a curious look and nodded his head "Yes?" Roxanne squirmed in her chair and breathed out a little embarrassed huff "Would you please be careful of my…my ah shirt buttons and the like please." She turned her head towards him gauging his reaction.

Megamind smiled a reassuring smile, raised the spray to her face and replied "Of course Miss Ritchie." Then his smile changed to what Roxanne could only describe as a sexy smirk as he leaned in close to her ear, adding in a low sultry tone "Hmmn…. a _blue_ brassiere, _**black**__ lightning bolts_... whatever would Metro Mahn think?... No matter, your secret desires are safe with me." The look on her face was shock and mortification but a second later a small impish smile peaked through as she gave him a smouldering look and whispered "Naughty villain" just before he sprayed her and her eyes fluttered shut.

Fin!

Hope you enjoyed that little interaction. I was back and forth about the bra having black lightning bolts but decided in the end that Roxanne would figure no-one was ever going to see it and it was like a kind of Roxanne-only internal joke. Same with him being able to pronounce "brassiere" – I figured he would probably know the correct terminology and when he really is being smooth… Oh then he is SOOO smooth!


End file.
